


Connection

by nahago_nolja



Category: CIX (Band), ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idols, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahago_nolja/pseuds/nahago_nolja
Summary: C01:"Bye~" Jinyoung waved to Keonhee who was pulled away by his member.He watched them go and felt his gaze narrow and his eye twitch when he saw Youngjo slowly drag his arm from Keonhee's shoulder down to his waist. The rapper even threw a look back at him and Jinyoung would swear the other was smirking.He took a deep breath, willing the burning sensation he was feeling at the sight of that act to go away.***C02:But he had seen the name "Youngjo-hyung" as the sender and suddenly an image of the day they met at the music show flashed in his mind, making his insides twist in repressed jealousy.Finally his curiousity got the best of him and he quickly unlocked the phone, glad that it didn't have a password. He knew that if he checked the actual message, it would appear as read and he didn't want Keonhee to realize he had been snooping around his phone. So Jinyoung simply dragged down the notification, hoping it would show a preview of the message.Luckily it did.And then Jinyoung read it.And felt himself snarl at the words.«Baby~ When are you getting back? I miss my pretty bunny❤»
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Bae Jinyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own ONEUS or CIX or any of the members. I only own the plot and the writing that made this story up.
> 
> I blame Twitter for this. While I was scrolling down my tl, I saw a tweet about Keonhee mentioning "Jinyoungie~" and how they performed together on PD101 & Keonhee voting for him. And my brain just went like "ohhhh, what if...?" and... this happened XD  
> Keonhee's outfit is inspired by the one he wore on MCountdown (2021.02.18).  
> I don't really know how close they are with each other irl, but my muse got inspired and there was no going back.
> 
> "Dialogue"  
> ' _Thoughts_ '  
> « _Flashbacks_ »
> 
> Enjoy~❤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bye~" Jinyoung waved to Keonhee who was pulled away by his member.  
> He watched them go and felt his gaze narrow and his eye twitch when he saw Youngjo slowly drag his arm from Keonhee's shoulder down to his waist. The rapper even threw a look back at him and Jinyoung would swear the other was smirking.
> 
> He took a deep breath, willing the burning sensation he was feeling at the sight of that act to go away. ' _It's fine. Hyung agreed to meet up. I should focus on that_.'

"Jinyoungie~"

As soon as he heard his name being called, Jinyoung turned around and couldn't help but smile widely at the other.

"Keonhee-hyung! I was just looking for you!"

"Ah, me too! It's been a while since we last saw each other, hm?" his hyung said when he finally reached him. "So, how have you been? I really like your new album, by the way" Keonhee added, leaning against the wall, so they wouldn't stand in the way (they were, afterall, in the backstage of a music show and there were lots of people walking around).

"Thank you, hyung" Jinyoung replied, shifting to stand closer to the other. "I've been good. You? Your latest song was just... wow!"

Keonhee laughed and Jinyoung could do nothing but stare and unconciously gulp at the sight presented in front of him: Keonhee was wearing a white suit that fit him in all the right places. The dark shirt underneath his vest only helped to emphasize the lines of his muscles. The light make-up on his face simply made Keonhee look mesmerizing.

' _I really can't seem to move on, hm?_ '

"Thank you! And I've been good too" his hyung answered, bringing him back to reality.

Keonhee reached with his hand to gently caress Jinyoung's hair. "How come you always get even more handsome everytime I see you?"

" _Hyuuung_..." Jinyoung whined, feeling himself blush all over his face. "Look who's talking! You look" ' _Really fucking hot and I wanna kiss you so badly_ ' "really handsome, just like a model."

Keonhee snorted and shook his head, but didn't hide the shy and embarassed smile that appeared on his lips. ' _I'm screwed_...'

"How about we go out for a coffee one of these days when you are free?" Jinyoung suddenly asked, unable to stop himself.

Keonhee looked briefly surprised, but his smile widened and he nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good. It's been a while since we spent some time together. We can catch up properly instead of just texting. I'm almost done with promotions, but you just got busy so let me know when you have a moment" his hyung said, still gently playing with his hair.

"Great! There's this place I know that‒"

"Keonhee-ya"

They both turned and watched as Youngjo walked towards them.

"Hyung? What is it?" Keonhee asked once the other reached them.

Youngjo nodded at Jinyoung, who did the same, and wrapped his arm around Keonhee's shoulders, pulling him closer to his own body.

"We have to go now. We need to be on stage in 20 minutes."

"Oh, okay..." Keonhee turned to look at Jinyoung and smiled at him. "It was nice to see you today. I'll be waiting for your message, okay?"

"Sure, I'll text you soon" Jinyoung replied, trying not to react to the intense staring from the rapper.

"Great! See ya~!"

"Bye~" Jinyoung waved to Keonhee who was pulled away by his member.

He watched them go and felt his gaze narrow and his eye twitch when he saw Youngjo slowly drag his arm from Keonhee's shoulder down to his waist. The rapper even threw a look back at him and Jinyoung would swear the other was smirking.

He took a deep breath, willing the burning sensation he was feeling at the sight of that act to go away. ' _It's fine. Hyung agreed to meet up. I should focus on that._ '

It was only when he was back to his group's waiting room that he realized he had sort of asked Keonhee out and he still wasn't over the feelings he had for the other since years ago.

"Oh fuck!" he exclaimed, dropping his head against the back of the couch.

"Language!" Seunghun scolded him.

***

The thing was that Keonhee and Jinyoung had become friends during their Produce days and regularly kept in touch after the program had ended, even if they weren't advertising their friendship in public too much.

Keonhee always texted him about how nice Wanna One's albums were every time a new one came out and Jinyoung started doing the same once ONEUS started releasing songs.

He still remembered the first time he met his hyung at a music show after the latter's debut. Keonhee had been enthusiastic to see him and they had spent a few minutes catching up.

« _"We did it" Keonhee said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently. "We both made it on stage. I'm so happy Jinyoungie!"_

_Jinyoung gave a squeeze back and smiled widely at the other. "We did, hyung." He was glad the other also had a chance to debut: Jinyoung had always thought he was really talented and it would have been a waste and a loss if the company didn't give him a chance._

_Keonhee smiled back and pulled him into a hug which Jinyoung gladly returned._

_"I'm so happy for us" he heard his hyung whisper. "So happy... And so proud of you" he added, pulling away slightly to place one of his hands on Jinyoung's cheek, caressing it softly._

_It was only later, once he was back at his dorm, that he realized the warmth he had felt earlier when Keonhee had been holding him wasn't simple happiness or satisfaction, but something that had been brewing between them almost unnoticeably since they trained together._ »

Jinyoung had tried not to think about it, keeping their relationship as friendly as possible, which hadn't been that hard considering how busy he was. But there were times at night or when he had some hours for himself that he would be struck by the random thought of the other and his thoughts and imagination would spiral out of control, making him groan in frustration.

It certaintly didn't help that Keonhee was outgrowing his "awkward" stage, just as Jinyoung himself was, and maturing into a fine good-looking man. (His reaction when "Lit" came out was to cover his face with a pillow and scream. And then he proceeded to save as many pictures of blue-haired hanbok-wearing Keonhee as possible.)

' _And now I've asked him out on a date_ ' he thought standing thoughtfully in front of his wardrobe. ' _Which isn't really a date. It's just coffee. Between friends. Nothing more... God, what was I thinking?? I'm gonna make a fool out of myself_...'

"What are you doing?" came an unexpected voice from his left.

"Gaahhh!" Jinyoung screamed, jumping away in fright and pointing his finger at Hyunsuk. "Don't do that!"

The maknae simply raised his eyebrow and plopped himself down on Jinyoung's bed.

"I tried to call your name before. _Twice_. And you didn't answer" the younger said, making himself comfortable. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing... Just... Picking up my outfit, I'm meeting a friend later..."

After a few seconds of silence, Jinyoung turned around and took a step back at the gleeful expression on the other's face.

"A _friend_?" Hyunsuk almost purred. "Or a _date_?"

"What? No! It's just a friend!"

"... Then why are you blushing?"

Jinyoung quickly wipped around to check on the mirror: he was, indeed, blushing and he cursed his traitorous body.

"Ohhhh, so I'm right~" Hyunsuk said, smiling widely. Before he could stop him, the maknae had turned around and screamed "Seunghunie-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung is going on a date!"

"You little...!" Jinyoung yelled before jumping on top of the other, trying to smother him with a pillow.

He didn't hear the stampede of the rest of the members reaching his room but certaintly noticed when they all went in.

"Is it true?" Byounggon asked."Jinyoung, you have to be careful with these things..."

"Hyung, no!" Jinyoung exclaimed, trying to defend himself, even if his blush wasn't making it easier. "It's not like that! It's just a friend, really?"

"And who's that?" Younghee asked.

"An idol. A _male_ idol" he added when the others looked like they were going to say something. "Really, it's just a friend!"

Seunghun didn't say anything while the other kept pestering him for answers before he cleared his throat.

"Everybody, _**out**_." They all turned to look at him and stared in silence for a few seconds, before they moved to comply. Once they were left alone, Seunghun closed the door behind himself and leaned against it, still looking at Jinyoung.

"... What?" he asked defensively.

"You never act like this when you go out with your usual friends."

"I was just... Taken by surprise by Hyunsuk's words, that's all..."

"..."

"..."

"... Is it Keonhee?"

The unexpected question really threw Jinyoung off and he stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the other.

"... Huh??"

"You only have that mix of dreamy and frustrated look when it's something about him."

"I... I what??"

"Jinyoung..." Seunghyun sighed before he moved to sit on the bed and invited the other to join him. "I know you have a crush on him‒"

"YOU _WHAT_?!"

"‒and I don't care that you like another boy. Just be careful, okay?"

"I..."

"As long as you don't start doing any PDAs or go somewhere questionable, it'll be fine."

Jinyoung felt like he was experiencing something from straight out of the twilight zone. He didn't even know what to say and could only stare dumbly at the other. Seunghun noticed and smiled slightly at him.

"It's okay, I'm sure nobody else noticed."

"... Then how did you...?"

"I had been... ' _lucky_ '... to watch some of you reactions to his videos or messages here at the dorm when you thought you were alone."

Jinyoung felt a wave of embarassment threaten to swallow him whole and he turned his head, unable to look at his hyung in the face.

"Hey, it's okay" Seunghun said, making him turn his head again. "As I said, no one else noticed and you never act improperly outside the dorm, so it's fine."

"So, is it him?" Seunghun asked after a few minutes of silence. "Did you finally ask him out?"

"It's not..." Jinyoung sighed, finally giving up any pretense. "It's not really a date. We are just meeting up."

"But you are nervous..."

"I..." Jinyoung gulped and took a deep breath. "I _do_ like him. More than a friend. And I don't know if I can pretende otherwise anymore once I see him."

"You are scared about his reaction?"

"I don't think he'll stop being my friend" Jinyoung said after thinking about it for a few moments. "But if he doesn't feel the same, which is _very likely_ , things will change and... I don't want that..."

"It's a big risk, I know" Seunghun said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and making him lean into him. "You could keep going like you are now. Maybe you'll stop having feelings for him and move on. Maybe he'll start dating someone and inadvertently break you heart. Maybe he's actually in the same situation and not saying anything because he's also scared to lose you."

Jinyoung sighed and nodded at those words.

"But listen, I don't really know Keonhee, except what you and our common friends told me about him, but I have the feeling that even if he were to reject you, he'd still do his best to salvage your friendship and help you out to move on as much as he can."

"So... I should just try?"

"No one is forcing you, Jinyoung... But if you think you have a chance, then don't give up."

Jinyoung thought back to the last time he saw Keonhee, when they had promised to meet up. He remembered how happy he was to be the center of his hyung's attention and affection. He remembered the intense feeling of jealousy clawing at his insides when he saw Youngjo almost deliberately act clingy with the other.

' _I don't wanna lose him_ ' he thought. ' _I have to ask him. I have to try. Or I'm gonna regret this for the rest of my life_.'

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Help me pick up a good outfit? I have a man to woo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> Come and chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nahago_nolja/)
> 
> Positive reviews are welcome.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was in that moment that he saw Keonhee's phone light up with a new message. Jinyoung knew he shouldn't touch it, that he had no right to snoop and his hyung could be getting back anytime soon.  
> But he had seen the name "Youngjo-hyung" as the sender and suddenly an image of the day they met at the music show flashed in his mind, making his insides twist in repressed jealousy.  
> Finally his curiousity got the best of him and he quickly unlocked the phone, glad that it didn't have a password. He knew that if he checked the actual message, it would appear as read and he didn't want Keonhee to realize he had been snooping around his phone. So Jinyoung simply dragged down the notification, hoping it would show a preview of the message.  
> Luckily it did.  
> And then Jinyoung read it.  
> And felt himself snarl at the words.
> 
> « _Baby~ When are you getting back? I miss my pretty bunny❤_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own ONEUS or CIX or any of the members. I only own the plot and the writing that made this story up.
> 
> This story is complete! Thanks for waiting for this part! I never expected to write something for this pair, but you know how it is when you get hit by sudden inspiration XD
> 
> Also, there's a bit of cursing, sorry XD
> 
> "Dialogue"
> 
> ' _Thoughts_ '
> 
> « _Flashbacks/Text messages_ »
> 
> Enjoy~❤

Jinyoung was fidgeting in his seat. _Again_.

He was trying to calm down but the closer it got to the agreed meeting time with Keonhee, the worse his nervousness was becoming. He had already arrived at the café, securing a spot towards the back so to be as unnoticed as possible by other clients and not be easily seen by the people walking on the streets.

It was a quiet place which he found with Jihoon when Wanna One was still active and they had tried to get away from a group of fans. At first they almost didn't notice the place, but when they did, they quickly walked in, managing to avoid being seen by their followers. They had decided to order something and sit down and actually realized both the food and the drinks were really good.

It seemed, also, that the place was mostly visited by people who lived or worked nearby, judging by the very friendly greetings between the owners and the clients. They had stayed there for an hour, enjoying their freedom and just letting themselves relax. Since that day, Jinyoung kept coming back once in a while. It had become a sort of safe haven for him: he would come whenever he needed a break from the stress of the idol industry. He was actually excited to share this place with Keonhee. ' _Maybe it can be_ _our_ _place... Ahhh, I shouldn't be too hopeful..._ '

While checking the time again on his phone, Jinyoung caught his reflection and was once again pleased by the outfit Seunghun picked for him; he had already a good sense for fashion, but his hyung really knew what fit him best: a light blue low V-neck sweater, dark skinny jeans, leather jacket, comfortable dark blue shoes and a black beret. ' _I wonder if Keonhee-hyung will like it..._ ' he thought.

Barely a few seconds later, he noticed said person walking into the café. Jinyoung raised his hand to make the other look at him and walk towards his table.

Jinyoung slowly let his arm fall by his side and gulped a few times, checking out his hyung as he moved closer: Keonhee was wearing a white sweater, a mid-thigh beige coat and light blue jeans, making his overall appearance look so _soft_.

' _I'm screwed... I'm sooo screwed... Fuck, fuck, fuck_ _‒_ '

"Hey Jinyoungie~ I hope you didn't wait for too long!" Keonhee said, removing his coat and sitting down in front of him.

"Ah hm... Huh..." ' _That was very smooth, you idiot..._ '

His hyung blinked at his disjointed answer and titled his head in confusion, making Jinyoung scream inside his mind about how cute the other looked.

"Everything okay?"

"You are so beautiful" he blurted and immediately clamped his mouth shut. ' _Kill me now..._ '

Keonhee seemed really surprised by his words and then he blushed, lowering his head as if to hide is reddening cheeks while his lips twisted in a small, shy smile. ' _This doesn't make it any better for my poor, weak heart!_ '

"Thank you" his hyung softly replied, before he raised his head again and letting his gaze roam all over Jinyoung's body. "But look at you. It's so unfair how good-looking you can be! You are really handsome Jinyoungie."

It was Jinyoung's turn to try and hide his embarassed face, while he desperately wished his heart would calm down. ' _I'm going to die... He can't say things like that... Damn it..._ '

"Thank you hyung" he said, sending a grateful look at the other. "Let's order something, shall we?" he added before he could embarass himself even further. ' _... There's still time_ '.

His hyung nodded and proceeded to check out the menu; Jinyoung took advantage of it by discreetely observing the other. Keonhee looked really good and soft and mesmerizing and Jinyoung had the feeling that by, the end of their "date – not – a – date", he would probably confess.

' _I love him... I can't pretend anymore I just want to be his friend..._ '

***

During the days leading up to their meeting, Jinyoung had been on the verge of cancelling it more than once, afraid that he would make the situation awkward or that they wouldn't have too much to talk about and his hyung would get annoyed and leave.

In the end he was glad that he didn't.

Chatting with Keonhee was easy, his hyung quick to talk about a variety of things and the conversation never felt boring.

There had been a few moments that felt kind of intimate: once when Keonhee wondered how the piece of cake Jinyoung had ordered tasted like and, when he offered to share, his hyung just leaned closer and opened his mouth, silently inviting Jinyoung to feed him himself (which he did, even if he felt like his face was on fire; of course Keonhee returned the favor, feeding Jinyoung a piece of his own dessert while he tried not to think too much about it. ' _This is an indirect kiss... does it count? It does for me now..._ ').

Another was when Jinyoung talked about his problems and insecurities after Wanna One disbanded and Keonhee reached over the grasp one of his hands while he used the other to softly caress his cheek, whispering softly how proud he was of him and how glad Keonhee was that things got better and he could still follow the path he choose, confirming once again that he would always support him. Even when they moved to different topics, Keonhee didn't let go of his hand, gently dragging his thumb across his fingers every once in a while.

They only just let go because Keonhee needed to go to the toilet, but Jinyoung could still feel the warmth in his hand.

It was in that moment that he saw Keonhee's phone light up with a new message. Jinyoung knew he shouldn't touch it, that he had no right to snoop and his hyung could be getting back anytime soon.

But he had seen the name "Youngjo-hyung" as the sender and suddenly an image of the day they met at the music show flashed in his mind, making his insides twist in repressed jealousy.

Finally his curiousity got the best of him and he quickly unlocked the phone, glad that it didn't have a password. He knew that if he checked the actual message, it would appear as read and he didn't want Keonhee to realize he had been snooping around his phone. So Jinyoung simply dragged down the notification, hoping it would show a preview of the message.

Luckily it did.

And then Jinyoung read it.

And felt himself snarl at the words.

« _Baby~ When are you getting back? I miss my pretty bunny❤_ »

Jinyoung barely dragged the notification up and locked the phone again, setting it down on the table before he took a deep breath to calm down the raging storm inside his mind and his heart.

' _Okay... Okay... Think about this... Maybe it's nothing and he's just a very affectionate person... He could be more affectionate with someone else, though, why Keonhee?... Okay, it's fine... It's fine..._ '

' _... No, it's not fucking fine at all! Fuck it... Are they dating? If they are, Keonhee probably wouldn't be like that with me... Or maybe he's just being nice and I'm reading too much into this... Fuck... I need to know... I need_ _‒_ '

"Sorry it took me so long" Keonhee said interrupting his thoughts and sitting down in front of him again. "But I stopped on the hallway to check some of the paintings and they are really cute! Thanks for inviting me here Jinyoungie, I really like this place!"

Jinyoung felt his heart calm down slightly in front of the other's enthusiasm and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad you came, hyung. This is my favorite place, you know? It's a safe haven for me whenever things feel like too much."

Keonhee smiled gently at him, reaching for his hand again which Jinyoung eagerly grasped.

"Then I'm honoured you shared this place with me."

They remained like that for a few moments before Jinyoung remembered about the message. He cleared his throat and pointed at the other's phone.

"Your phone rang while you were gone. I think it was a message."

Keonhee was surprised but quickly moved to check; Jinyoung was secretly pleased that his hyung used his free hand to do so, keeping the other grasped in his own.

Jinyoung observed Keonhee's reaction to the words: his hyung raised an eyebrow and then snorted, locking his phone and putting it down again on the table, without bothering to reply.

"Everything okay?" he asked, hoping to get some information.

"Yeah, my hyung is just an idiot" Keonhee said rolling his eyes.

"Oh? Which one?" he asked, sipping the last few drops of his coffee while trying to look only slightly curious.

"Youngjo-hyung" Keonhee said, releasing a long sigh and dropping his head before shaking it. "I just hope he moves to his next victim soon."

"Victim?"

"Yeah... He is... A very affectionate person, which is nice when you are on the receiving end only once in a while" Keonhee replied, looking a bit disgruntled while unconciously rubbing his thumb again over Jinyoung's fingers. "But there are times he just focus his attention on someone for a while and he becomes this... Mushy and cringy leech... Guess who's the lucky soul who has to deal with that _now_."

Jinyoung was feeling better over the whole situation, but a part of him just needed to make sure there would be no misunderstanding.

"So... you are not dating him?"

Keonhee looked at him and blinked a few times in apparent confusion before he snorted, then giggled then he started laughing hard, trying to cover his mouth with his free hand to avoid disturbing the other clients.

"What... What even gave you that idea?" his hyung managed to ask when he had his breathing in control again. "God that... That's just _soooo_ wrong..."

Jinyoung couldn't help but feel relieved. Still, there was just one thing...

"Does that mean you are single?"

"Who would date me?" Keonhee replied with a snort and a roll of his eyes. It hurt Jinyoung hearing his hyung say something like that, as if he didn't deserve to be loved.

In that moment Jinyoung decided to take his chance.

"I would."

Keonhee turned to look at him, his eyes widening at the unexpected words.

"What...?" he asked, voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I would" Jinyoung repeated, moving his free hand so he could hold Keonhee's one with both of his own. "I would totally date you. Actually, inviting you here felt just like the perfect opportunity to confess."

"... Confess?" Keonhee asked, still shocked.

Jinyoung took a deep breath and locked gaze with the other.

"I love you hyung. I've been in love with you for a while."

There. He said it. No turning back.

Keonhee looked like he couldn't believe what he just heard, his mouth opening and closing as if he was trying to say something but found himself completely incapable.

' _I don't regret it_ ' Jinyoung thought. ' _Even if he rejects me, it felt good to finally admit what I feel for him_.'

"You really do?" Keonhee asked, voice so soft he had been barely able to hear it.

"Yeah, I do" he replied, smiling lovingly at the other.

"Oh..."

They remained quiet for a while. The longer the silence lasted, the more Jinyoung was sure the other was just looking for ways to turn him down. And while it would be painful, he hoped they could still be friends.

"Do you remember my birthday in 2018?"

Jinyoung was slightly startled by the unexpected question and it took him a few moments before he tried to focus.

"Not much. I mean, I think you told me later what you did, but I only saw you for like five minutes and‒"

"Exactly" Keonhee said, interrupting him and raising his head to look at him. "You were so busy with your group, but you still took time to come and see me, even if it was just for a few minutes."

"Well... You are important for me, of course I would come..." Jinyoung said, blushing lightly.

"I remember you saying that" his hyung continued. "It was night, you were obviously tired and it seemed like your working schedule wasn't done yet. But you came for me... Because I was important for you... And that's when I started to fall in love with you..."

Jinyoung felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen.

It couldn't be real.

There was _no way_ Keonhee was feeling the same.

"You what...?" he asked, his thoughts turning into a mess.

"I don't know when it started for you. But that's when it did for me" Keonhee replied, a light blush on his cheeks, but his eyes were serious and honest.

"You...You..."

"I love you too, Jinyoungie."

He sat there, staring at his hyung for a few moments before he felt himself smile widely.

"Thank you" he said lowering his head to rest on the table for a moment, feeling light as a feather. "Thank you."

"Hey, no, don't be like that" Keonhee said, gently patting his head to make him sit up again.

Jinyoung took advantage of it to grasp his hyung's other hand as well and, when he raised his head, he just looked adoringly at the other.

"I wanna be your boyfriend, hyung" he whispered, even if all he wanted to do was stand up, grab the other in a hug and never let go (but that would mean making a scene in front of a bunch of strangers in a public place and that wasn't an option).

"I'd like that" Keonhee replied, squeezing their intertwined hands and smiling lovingly at him.

Later, when they left the café, Jinyoung reached to hold Keonhee's hand again while they walked down the street, enjoyng their last few moments for the day together but also the firsts as boyfriends.

"I wanna take you on a proper date next time" he said, letting their intertwined hands gently swing between them.

"As far as I'm concerned, this one was good enough as a first date" Keonhee said, surprising Jinyoung. His hyung smiled and winked at him. "Besides, it doesn't matter where we go or what we do. Just being with you makes me happy."

Jinyoung felt like his heart was soaring and he could touch the sky. He never expected their meeting would end like this and that Keonhee was feeling the same for him.

And when he managed to steal a quick kiss from the other before they had to go back to their respective dorms, he couldn't help but enjoy the sight of his boyfriend ( _his boyfriend!_ ) blushing cutely at his surprising action.

' _This link between you and I... I'm so glad I've never let go... Because I can finally call you mine._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out my story! 
> 
> Come and chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nahago_nolja/)
> 
> Positive reviews are welcome.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Needless hate can be left outside the door.


End file.
